harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle is witness to an Engagement!
In this third and concluding episode of the arc, Michelle Harper comes down to give a special surprise to her children and her grandchildren. However, EVERYONE is surprised when Anngelique Minzell and her friend, Elisabeth Fordham, announce their engagement! Scene The Contemporary. As we saw from last episode, Michelle, Prudence and AJ have come down from Boston, after Michelle rescued AJ from the unwanted advances of the disgusting Jennifer Barrett. They are walking in with their check in papers. Dylan, coming with his refillable cup, sees his mother and the others. He is thrilled. DYLAN: Mom! Prudence, AJ! Over here. MICHELLE: Honey! How are you, my dearest? (Dylan hugs his mother. He also gives Prudence a hug as well as AJ, who hugs him back) AJ: Where's your sister? DYLAN: She took the girls to go shopping. Maggie is with Celestina and they went into the parks with Aaron and Aidan. Right now, it is just me. I took a bit of a chance to sit poolside. MICHELLE: I hope you are careful, my dearest. DYLAN: I am, Mom. I know you worry. MICHELLE: I do worry, you know. (Dylan hugs his mother, who hugs him back) DYLAN: I know you worry, Mom. And I love you for it. MICHELLE: I am glad you do, my darling. I missed you so much when you were growing up, that I just want to make it up to you as well as to myself. (Along come Ashley and Cathy. Sheila is with them.) SHEILA: Mom! When did you get here? MICHELLE: Just got in, my darling. Cathy, Ashley, how are my girls? CATHY: We're fine, Gran. ASHLEY: Yeah, we just got some nice dresses. MICHELLE: They are lovely. SHEILA: I think some elegance is in order for them. MICHELLE: I agree, honey. They look beautiful. CATHY: There's a special dance for us debutantes tonight. The resort set it up. Ashley, Courtney Sue and I are going. Jolie doesn't want to go; Ellie went to bed early, because she wants to go to a special buffet. Uncle Bryan is taking her there tomorrow, a time for them alone, I guess. Aunt Anyssa is taking Sammy with her to lunch. They are going to Boma in Animal Kingdom. MICHELLE: Sounds good. I want you all together with me tonight. DYLAN: All right, Mom. SHEILA: Of course, Mom. We will. MICHELLE: That is great. I will see you all tonight. It sounds like Anngelique has an announcement too. SHEILA: Yeah, what it is, I don't know. (Along comes Jamie. He sees AJ, and he is thrilled.) AJ: Jamie, my love! JAMIE: AJ! I missed you, love. I thought you weren't coming. AJ: Michelle made sure I got out of that harridan's clutches. JAMIE: What is her glitch?! AJ: I don't know. Aside from being a dreadful slut. JAMIE: I agree with you there. She IS a slut. Remember when I lived in Los Angeles? I would go to Elixir, and usually it was Aaron upset over Jennifer cheating on him with someone else. AJ: I hear your sister has an announcement. JAMIE: Yeah, she does. What, I don't know. MICHELLE: We're all meeting at dinner, so we will all know then. (Cut to: A couple of hours later, at the Crystal Palace restaurant. Anngelique, along with Elisabeth, is at the head of the table. There is an air of anticipation. The girls slated for the debutante party are there for dinner before they go to their big event.) ANNGELIQUE: I am sure you are all wondering what ol' Anngelique is up to here? MICHELLE: I admit, I am kind of wondering about this. ANNGELIQUE: Well, I have a question to ask this lady beside me. Elisabeth, would you do me the honor of marrying me? ELISABETH: Yes, I will! (The entire company is thrilled. Even the characters, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger, are in on the celebration. The parade is allowed so Anngelique and Elisabeth are allowed to march with them. Happiness is reigning supreme here. AJ pulls his ex-wife aside) AJ: Wow, Minz. You're gonna be married again? ANNGELIQUE: Yep, AJ. I do love her. AJ: And I can see she loves you too. You landed a great one. ANNGELIQUE: Thank you, AJ. I hope she and I will be happy. AJ: If you two are as happy as Jamie and I are, then there is no problems there, hon. You know, I have always wanted you to be happy. ANNGELIQUE: I know, dear. And I appreciate all you do for Jamie. AJ: Jennifer has to pay for what she did. ANNGELIQUE: Don't you worry about her, AJ. I will see to it that she leaves you alone from now on. ELISABETH: Are you coming, darling? ANNGELIQUE: Yes, I am. ELISABETH: Good, I am ready when you are. ANNGELIQUE: If you are willing! (AJ smiles as Jamie comes up to him. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell